


My Daily Life with You: One Day in Summer

by O_Eggplant



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Eggplant/pseuds/O_Eggplant
Summary: "And I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time…… Unnie, can you tell me why you like taking pictures?""Because I want to hold on to this moment when you're smiling. That's why the moment I pressed the shutter became eternal: there's something beautiful about feeling something with someone we love."
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 10





	My Daily Life with You: One Day in Summer

The two women finished their meal. After clearing the table they returned to the bedroom.  
Seungwan lit a scented candle and placed it on the nightstand on the right. Joohyun leaned against the door looking at her and suddenly said, "I want to watch you play the guitar."

Seungwan nodded and picked up the guitar at her feet. "Do you have a song you'd like to listen to?"

"Just sing your favorite one."

Seungwan smiled and sat on the bed with her guitar. She crossed her legs, then held her guitar steady. At the same time, Joohyun went to the nightstand on the left and picked up the camera.  
Seungwan had her back to the window then started tuning the guitar. 

Click. Click. Click.

Seungwan's smile grew as the shutter sounded. 

The sun shined through the window and casted shadows on the wall. The aroma of the candle filled the bedroom. Then Seungwan's soft voice began to flow through the room. The shutter sound continued, but all she could hear was her voice.  
When Seungwan finished a song, time seemed to start flowing again.  
Joohyun held the camera in her hand and looked at Seungwan quietly for a while. Seungwan gave her a smile.

"I've got the pictures."

"How many shots did you take?" Seungwan put the guitar away as she spoke.  
"It's a secret." Joohyun laughed when she finished. Then they started laughing together.  
"Let me have a look, unnie." After the laughter subsided, Seungwan waved to Joohyun. "I'm truly curious!"

Joohyun went and sat down beside the younger woman. They went through the photos together. Suddenly, their attention was drawn to the same picture.  
The sunlight illuminated the room. A few sheets of musical scores laid scattered at Seungwan's feet. With her eyes closed, as if she'd forgotten everything, she smiled and sang.

"I love this one so much!"  
"I'm doing well, right? " 

Seungwan nodded with a smile, then stopped as if thinking of something. "And I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time…… Unnie, can you tell me why you like taking pictures?"  
Joohyun froze for a moment, then smiled.

"Because I want to hold on to this moment when you're smiling. That's why the moment I pressed the shutter became eternal: there's something beautiful about feeling something with someone we love." 

They put the camera aside. Joohyun took Seungwan's left hand in hers, looked into her eyes and spoke slowly. 

"There are many things that we can't do anything about in our lifetime. Not being able to stop the passage of time is one of them." She paused for a moment, then smiled again. "But the pictures will preserve the moments we spent together. Grief, pain, even death can't destroy this beauty."  
Seungwan just stared at her quietly, waiting for her to say more. Joohyun closed her eyes, then opened them. Her grip tightened even more. The sun was shining behind them.

"So please stay by my side. I'm sure we'll have a day to reminisce about old times together."  
"Unnie, if that day comes, I would still be smiling and talking about something with you like I am today. I'm going to love you for my lifelime." Seungwan's voice became softer. "I promise."


End file.
